It Happened One Night
by Cactuswoman
Summary: A night of fun for the CSI's
1. End of Shift

End of the Shift

"Danny"

"Oh hey Stel, what's up?"

"Were all going out you wanna come with?"

"Yeah sure just let me get changed first"

"Fine why don't you meet us at the usual place"

Danny walked into the pub 30 minutes later to find the others ready to leave

"What were you guys even gonna wait for me"

"Sure we were Messer but you took so long we thought you weren't coming" Flack replied with a grin on his face.

"Funny Flack real funny"

"Come on Danny we're going to the club around the corner it'll be fun" said Stella

"Ok I guess I can wait to have my beer there"

They walked out of the pub with Stella and Lindsay leading the way, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her before, he could usually feel her presence. Hawkes and Flack just looked at each other and grinned knowing that Danny was too busy staring at Lindsay to notice the look that passed between them.

Lindsay had seen him as soon as he had walked into the pub and he looked hot,_ whoa were had that come from _she thought. Deep down she knew that she liked him in more ways than one but right now she didn't want to admit it. She could feel his eyes on her on the short walk to the club, _ok time to sort this out _she said to herself.


	2. The Club

The Club

They walked into the club just as the song playing was coming to an end, the boys went to the bar to order their drinks while Stella and Lindsay headed onto the dance floor as a new song started to play. Lindsay soon became warm and threw her coat over to Hawkes, Danny just stared at her, almost transfixed by the sight of her and it helped that he had never expected her t wear a top like that, low cut, black, strappy and it hugged her curves in all the right places, he defiantly liked that top.

"He's staring at you again" Stella said to her

"Who is?"

"Oh come on Danny is and you know it, so what are you gonna do about it." Stella said with a quirk of her eyebrow

A smile played on Lindsay's lips, she'd noticed that the DJ was taking requests, she went and talked to the DJ. When she came back she smiled at Stella and said "You'll see." with a glint in her eye.

Danny watched every move she made, it was fascinating, she was just beautiful, he was so engrossed in her that he hadn't even noticed the girls that had come up and started to talk to Hawkes and Flack, he managed to zone in just as they introduced their friend to Danny.

She'd seen the girls walk over to the guys eyeing them hungrily she just hoped that when her song came on it would spur him on enough to do something. Two guys walked over to her and Stella and asked them to dance, the girls started to dance with them just as Danny looked up and over in their direction. Flack and Hawkes felt Danny stiffen beside them and they looked up to see what the mater was and saw closely Lindsay was dancing with the guy who'd asked her to dance, they looked at each other and instantly knew what she was up to.

"You ok Danny?" Hawkes asked

"Yeah fine why wouldn't I be"

"Just wondered that's all Messer." Flack said


	3. Red Blooded Woman

Red Blooded Woman

The song changed and Kylie's Red Blooded Woman started to play throughout the club, Stella and Lindsay started dancing more closely with their respective dance partners.

"He's watching you" Stella shouted to Lindsay over the music

"Good let him look" Lindsay shouted back at her

He couldn't believe how well she moved, he just wished it was him dancing with her.

"You wanna dance?" the girl talking to Danny asked him

"No I'm good" he said trying to think of her name but drawing a blank

"Fine, Whatever" she said stalking off to talk to someone else

Out of the corner of her eye Lindsay saw what happened and looked over at him, time slowed down as they looked at each other over the dance floor and he finally let the words of the song sink in and by the time he looked back up at her she had lost herself in the music again.

"You could just go and ask her you know." Flack said to him

"What? I don't know what you guys are on about."

"Oh come on you haven't taken your eyes off her all night." Hawkes stated just as the song finished.

Lindsay and Stella grabbed a quick swig of water just as Lindsay request started, as they headed back out on to the dance floor she whispered in Danny's ear:

"Make tracks cowboy."


	4. Buttonz or Walk Away

Buttonz or Walk Away?

He stared at her back as she walked off back on to the dance floor. He was content to just watch her and let his mind wonder over thoughts that he really shouldn't be thinking about her, his ears perked up when he heard a new song come on in the club and he looked up and over at her as Buttonz by the Pussycat Dolls played on.

When she had talked to the DJ she had thought of this song as a back up in case he didn't have the one she'd first thought of, she realised as this song continued that it was even more perfect than the one she had requested but still she hoped that he liked it.

_Ok Monroe lets make this song work for me and see if he'll be able to keep his hands off me after this _she thought to herself. She started to move along with the music and got a little closer to the guy she was dancing with, she just wished it was Danny she was dancing with, she was just losing herself in the music when she looked up and saw Stella nodding in Danny's direction, Lindsay couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on his face.

_Oh god I can't believe the way she is dancing, if it gets any sexier I'm gonna have to leave. _he thought to himself while shifting uncomfortably.

"You ok there Messer." Flack asked with a grin

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Danny answered in a strangled voice

He looked up and saw Lindsay smiling at him, he just stared back at her with a look of lust on his face and he saw her wink at him.

_Ok Messer time to do something about Montana. _He thought as he walked over and grabbed her pulling her into a new dance space and they started to move almost as one.

"Earth to Danny." Hawkes said

"Huh?"

"You zoned out on us man." Flack said

"Sorry."

"It's ok we both know where your mind was." Hawkes replied with a grin

Buttons finished and then Danny heard the DJ say that this next song was for Lindsay just as the opening strains of Walk Away started to play in the club. He realised that the song was aimed at him as Flack and Hawkes started to laugh beside him, he ignored them and just watched her move a smile playing on his lips as the lines:

"So before you start defending

Baby stop all your pretending

I know you know I know so what's the point of being slow

Let's get this show on the road today."

He saw her look up and stare back at him with her eyebrow raised. He knew what he had to do and nodded to himself. She saw that he had finally got the message as Stella, Hawkes and Flack all gave her the thumbs up.

The ball was now firmly in Danny's court.


	5. Shiver

Shiver

Danny walked over to the DJ and requested a song that he knew represented some of his feelings for her. Walk Away finished and Lindsay and Stella headed for the Ladies as the next song started as they freshened up Stella turned to Lindsay and Said

"Good job Linds, that got him."

"Thanks Stel I just wish I knew what was going to happen next, I guess I'll soon find out." she stated as they walked out of the room and over to where the guys were, Danny curiously wasn't with them, they were just having a drink when the guys they had been dancing with earlier came over asking for another dance.

"Sure" they said together

They had just got into the rhythm of the song just as it finished. Lindsay suddenly heard her name being mentioned,

"This next one is for Lindsay." the DJ said

She recognised the song instantly, she loves Maroon 5 and she knew who had requested it and wasn't surprised when his hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Stella sorted out the guy Lindsay had been dancing with by introducing him to the girl that Danny had blown off earlier. Then she just stood back with Hawkes and Flack and watched them.

As they danced it was hard for Danny to keep his mind straight especially when he realised that her body was a perfect fit against his. As the song was ending she finally looked up and into his eyes and realised how deeply he felt about her and instinctively she knew what would happen next as his head began to lower and his lips began to search for hers. When they finally connected he felt like he had fallen into heaven it was exactly how he thought it would be and he almost lost all his self control when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and heard her moan in pleasure.

Stella, Flack and Hawkes had to fight to control themselves and not cheer when they finally kissed,

"Well Stel here's your 50 bucks I guess you were right, she did make the first move." Flack said handing over the money grudgingly

"Here's your 20 bucks Hawkes for Danny kissing her first." Stella said with a laugh. They watched as Danny and Lindsay exited the club together hand in hand.


	6. You Found Me

You Found Me

They walked back to Lindsay's apartment in relative silence all the while stealing glances,

"Well this is me." she said finally speaking up

"Oh right." he replied slightly disappointed

She looked at him and just thought to herself _What am I gonna do, I really don't want him to go._

"I'll just head off then."

"Hold it right there Cowboy you're not going anywhere." she said pulling him towards herself and her open apartment door. The next moments were kind of a blur to Lindsay, the kissing, the clothes flying everywhere and then them falling onto her bed, but the one thing she wouldn't forget was this first time and how his touch made her feel on fire and fall even more in love with him. Danny wanted to remember every moment of this, the look of her, the feel of her, the taste of her lips, all in all he knew that he loved her.

The radio woke them in the morning playing Kelly Clarkson's You Found Me, Lindsay smiled to herself and turned to face Danny, who smiled back at her knowing that he never wanted to let her go.

"This song is true you know Danny, you found me."

"Well I'm glad I did cos I'm never letting you go."

"Good" she said "cos your not going anywhere Messer."

Danny swept Lindsay up into his arms, she started to kiss him passionately.

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Monroe?" he asked in a voice laced with lust

"Is it working?"

"What do you think." he said leaning back in to kiss her again

"I'm gonna go with most defiantly cos you lost last night and your gonna lose again." she said smiling at him and pulling him back down onto her lips

It's a good job they were both off today because they weren't going to be going anywhere soon and they both knew it.


End file.
